


Frustration

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: There was a lot of frustration to being unable to touch the person you loved, unable to press into their skin all the things you wanted to convey when words weren’t enough.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 26





	Frustration

There was a lot of frustration to being unable to touch the person you loved, unable to press into their skin all the things you wanted to convey when words weren’t enough. It was frustrating when teasing words conjured all kinds of images, when half-lidded eyes dark with desire promised so much that they couldn’t deliver, when low whispers breathed against flushed and fevered skin lured for just a moment, just a touch, just a brush to sate the burning fire below the skin and they couldn’t.

But they could find ways around it.

They could close the door to their room, watch each other with desiring eyes as they maintained their required distance walking to either side of the king sized bed.

Remy’s red eyes followed Rogue’s stretch, the lines of muscles dappling along her arms as she twisted and undid her evening gown, the silk of it sliding along her peach skin to fold to the floor, baring her long legs to his gaze. He swallowed as he tugged at his tie, watching her step out and lounge on the bed, those fingers sliding up the preciously covered skin now laid bare for his pleasure.

Her own brown eyes watched him impatiently shuck out of his tuxedo as she played along the edge of her thin underwear, watched his burning gaze fixate on the clearly damp spot of satin as he pulled off his shirt and drop it to the floor while he collapsed into the chair and lounged, hand slipping to palm the outline of his erection in his tailored pants.

“You ready, sugar?” she drawled, her finger hooking around the hemline of her panties, dipping in and sighing at the brush of hair against her skin, her eyes fluttering as she imagined his hair against her fingers.

“Always for you, _chere_ ,” she heard him rasp and she tore her underwear down, imagining his rough hands trailing along the suddenly sensitive skin and shuddered as the cool air of the room flew across her skin. She kicked the fabric off and delved her fingers between her thighs, twining her fingers in her curls and tugged, spreading her legs wide and swallowing as her slick cunt grew warmer. She heard his hitching groan and kept her eyes closed as she played between her legs, taking a deep breath and letting out a long, content sigh as her free hand skimmed across her bra. She tugged it down and rolled a pebbled nipple in her fingers as her other hand petted her clit gently.

She opened her eyes at the unmistakable sound of the zipper and heatedly watched the hard cock in Remy’s hand, its pearly precome beading on its head. She licked her lips and drew her eyes up to watch Remy swallow and lean further back, his strong hand slowly starting its pump, the slick sounds and harsh breaths matching her sighs and wet sounds.

She smiled slow and satisfied as Remy groaned loud when her fingers slipped in, pulling apart her folds. She kept her eyes on him as her hips arched up, planting her feet firmly as she bucked and begged with her body for that long length, red and straining in his hand. She panted and slipped fingers in, twisting them in the wet and reaching for that spot to send her moaning as his groans grew louder and the slick sounds grew more frantic, more wet, more desperate.

Rogue found it and shuddered and pushed and whined, tugging at her hair, rubbing at the hard nub while he panted and moaned and she probed with sodden fingers. She felt dizzy and flushed and she jerked as her orgasm overcame her, making her scream hoarsely as she clenched around her fingers, a roaring in her ears as she came and heard Remy groan her name.

She opened her eyes as she came down, panting hard, splayed on the bed, watching as Remy staggered to his feet, bracing himself on the bed with one hand, carefully just far enough as he urgently pulled on his cock. She turned her head to him, sultrily ran her tongue across her lips and that was all it took, Remy’s red eyes squeezed shut.

He couldn’t touch her but she still felt the splashes of his come on her, hot and white dribbling down her stomach, sticking to her legs and mixing with her wetness.

They were silent, panting as they waited for their breaths and voices to come back.

Rogue’s eyes caught Remy’s as they opened, drowsy and satiated. Groggily, he collapsed on the bed next to her, pants still open while she curled on her own side.

Their hands lay in the middle, careful and mindful not to touch and they smiled slightly at one another, hearts bittersweet together. 

There was so much frustration in being unable to hold the one you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and just posting. Seems oddly appropriate for our currently social distancing world.


End file.
